


The Evils of Spaghetti (Tell me how you really feel)

by Amelie_Jones



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Also Charlotte’s Web, Donnie is like “Plz stop why are you guys even”, Gen, Leo the spaghetti hater, Mention of Hades in Hercules, Raph is softie, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:47:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26199565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelie_Jones/pseuds/Amelie_Jones
Summary: Leo sends a text at two in the morning with an important question:Who really even likes the abomination that is spaghetti?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	The Evils of Spaghetti (Tell me how you really feel)

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a conversation I had with my dad  
> I was ranting about how awful spaghetti is and he was like  
> “Tell me how you really feel”

2:09 AM 

NeonLeon: Why does anybody even like spaghetti  
DonTron: Why  
NeonLeon: yes why  
DonTron: no I mean why did you text to the group chat at two in the freaking morning  
MadRaph: yes Leo some turtles are trying to sleep  
NeonLeon: This is a very important topic  
DonTron: no it’s not  
NeonLeon: yes it is spaghetti is really from the depths of the god dang underworld  
MagicMike: I like spaghetti...  
NeonLeon: I bet Hades eats spaghetti  
DonTron: what even are you saying  
NeonLeon: I bet, like, he just eats spaghetti while making plots to take down Hercules  
MagicMike: it’s nice with sauce tho, Leon  
MadRaph: you mean Hades in the Disney movie?  
NeonLeon: yes. Wait, he’s not just in that movie?  
DonTron: he’s a god in Greek lore, Leo.  
NeonLeon: Greek like the salad  
DonTron: no, I mean like, things from Greece  
NeonLeon: Greece is a place? Whoa. Whoa!!!  
DonTron: I’m getting a bit scared by how surprised Leo is about this  
NeonLeon: I thought it was made up  
MadRaph: really  
NeonLeon: I thought it was just in the movie  
MagicMike: yes?  
DonTron: No it’s a real place look it up on the inter webs  
.......  
NeonLeon: whoa, it is a real place!  
DonTron: surprise surprise  
NeonLeon: so... did he really have two demons  
MadRaph: oh yeah, those guys! Pain and... whoever that other guy was  
MagicMike: Panic  
MadRaph: yes Panic  
DonTron: no but he did have a three headed dog  
NeonLeon: shoot man he copied Harry Potter  
DonTron: Harry Potter came after  
NeonLeon: so fluffy was second. You’re bending my mind, Don  
DonTron: so you read the Harry Potter books  
NeonLeon: no  
DonTron: then how do you know  
NeonLeon: I watched the movies. when I can get out of reading a not-comic-book I do.  
MagicMike: that’s how he rolls  
DonTron: why am I not surprised.  
MadRaph: did you say “not-comic-book”?  
NeonLeon yeah meaning not the big long ones with chapter-y thingies  
DonTron: that’s called a novel, Leo  
NeonLeon: oh  
MagicMike: I read books with long chapter-y thingies  
MadRaph: go you  
MagicMike: I read that one book about the pig and the spider  
DonTron: Charlotte’s Web  
MagicMike: yeah it was sad because the spider dies at the end  
MadRaph: oh yeah. That was really sad  
NeonLeon: Raph cried for a whole hour after we watched the movie  
MadRaph: The spider was a good friend...  
NeonLeon: at least she had babies and they flew free remember  
MagicMike: why are there so many sad movies about animals  
MadRaph: leave the dang animals alone  
NeonLeon: they deserve to live long lives  
DonTron: don’t think about where bacon comes from  
MadRaph: oh. Yes.  
MagicMike: where does bacon come from  
NeonLeon: you don’t know  
MagicMike: no you never told me  
MadRaph: uhm  
NeonLeon: uhm I don’t think you wanna know  
DonTron: you’re too innocent to know  
NeonLeon: let’s just say some pigs aren’t as lucky as the pig in that one story  
MagicMike: what do you mean  
NeonLeon: think about it  
......  
MagicMike: pigs...  
NeonLeon: have something to do with bacon  
........  
MagicMike: noooooo  
DonTron: sad truth  
NeonLeon: things like these might make you wanna be a vegetarian.  
MagicMike: pigs are forced to make bacon!!!  
DonTron: what?  
MagicMike: people have pigs create bacon against their will in factories?  
NeonLeon: n-no...  
DonTron: we’ll tell you when you’re older, Michael  
MadRaph: much much older  
NeonLeon: possibly never  
MagicMike: that’s not it?  
DonTron: no not at all  
MagicMike: then what is it?  
You guys, tell me  
Guys answer me  
Guys 

CHAT ENDED


End file.
